el caso alicia
by hina-chan600
Summary: resumen completo adentro. :D den le una oportunidad al fic. basado en un caso real que ocurrio en japón.


**_Resumen:_** **Los asesinatos siguen hasta la fecha, uno de los más extraños asesinatos en serie en Japón. A partir de 1999, una serie de cinco asesinatos tuvieron lugar. Las cinco muertes podrían haber sido totalmente diferentes si no fuera por la "tarjeta de visita" de que el asesino dejó en cada escena del crimen. Dejaría un naipe (que varió de matar a la muerte) en cada escena, en un lugar obvio, que tenía "Alicia" escrito en él en la sangre de la víctima. Muy pocas pistas fueron encontradas en cada escena del crimen** ** _._**

 ** _ALERTA DOBLE:_**

 ** _1° ESTO ES UN INTENTO DE GORE (para los que no saben yo nunca he escrito una historia sangrienta o de misterio en mi vida, así que si no les gusta, después no me echen la culpa de que no les avise. ESTAN ADVERTIDOS)._**

 ** _2°Este como otros pocos capítulos van a ser cortos._**

 ** _Para aquellos que no les gusta lo sangriento, no lean. Bueno, para los curiosos les doy adelantos para alegrarles el día n.n, este fic no lo voy a dejar, pero tal vez me demore en actualizarlo, va tener 3 temporadas y é aquí el adelanto de lujo de esta temporada las descripciones de las víctimas:_**

 ** _Naomi Misora_**

 ** _Naomi Misora, de 29 años de edad, propietaria de un restaurante. Los que la conocieron la describen como una mujer testaruda con un mal genio y una lengua afilada cuando se trata de sus empleados. Ella era conocida por sus clientes por su excelente cocina y sus dedicaciones a su puesto de trabajo. Fuera de su trabajo, era muy social, y muchas veces iba a las fiestas._**

 ** _Mihael Kheel_**

 ** _Mihael Kheel era un cantante poco conocido en una banda que nunca cantó en otro lugar más que en varios bares y funciones de su comunidad. Sus amigos lo describen como un hombre de buen corazón que nunca levantaba la voz fuera del escenario._**

 **Misa Amane**

 ** _Una joven adolescente,_** **Misa Amane** ** _tenía toda su vida por delante. Ella era una chica dulce y muy querida por sus compañeros y familiares. Ella quería ir a la universidad para ser una diseñadora de moda._**

 **Sayu y Light Yagami**

 ** _Sayu y Light Yagami eran hermanos. Sayu era la hermana mayor, y era muy testarudo. Su hermano menor, Light, era muy inteligente, y se había saltado un grado, lo que le hace estar en la misma clase que su querida hermana. Los dos lucharon rara vez._**

 ** _Capitulo 1°:_**

 **1:50 PM, jueves 12 de marzo del 2012**

-Naomi¡-grito una chica rubia de ojos azules

-Rin, no tienes porque gritar estas a solo unos metros de mí – dijo Naomi en forma de regaño

-pero Naomi, tú no me hacías caso- dijo la chica con un puchero

-pero eso no es excusa como para gritar en medio de la calle-dijo rodando los ojos la pelinegra- pero bueno ¿qué es lo querías decirme?

-está bien-dijo sacándole la lengua Rin- te estaba diciendo que si esta noche vas a venir al concierto de ''aluminato'' y me preguntaba ¿si podías ir?

-Claro que si, tu sabes que nunca me pierdo un buen concierto- dijo ella guiñándole el ojo

-bien entonces te recojo más tarde, ¿qué te parece a las 10:00?- dijo la rubia mientras mandaba mensajes en su celular

-claro, pero ni un minuto más porque si no vas a tener la paliza de tu vida- dijo la chica con cara de miedo que espantaría al mismo diablo

-si a las 10:00 ni un minuto de más¡- dijo la rubia asintiendo de manera rápida por el miedo

-mas te vale- dijo la pelinegra de manera alegre

-sí que es bipolar - pensó la rubia con miedo

-bueno nos vemos-dijo la chica mientras se iba

 **3:20 PM, jueves 12 de marzo del 2012**

-muy bien, a trabajar¡- pensó Naomi

Ella fue a una mesa donde estaba sentado un chico de no más de: 17 años, se sentaba de una manera rara, tenía ojeras enormes y su cabello parecía que un camión le pasó encima, pero quien era ella para criticar.

-buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-sí, quisiera un café y un pastel con fresas- dijo él hombre mientras miraba a la chica escribir

-de acuerdo señor, dentro de un momento se le estará trayendo su orden-hablo la chica mientras se retiraba

Él día continuo de la misma manera: Naomi atendiendo a los clientes, el día había terminado sin incidentes.


End file.
